When the Lights Go Down
by Zacpier
Summary: This is a direct continuation of Kämpfer, but unlike others such as Kämpfer: The Final Saga, I won't edit the main story too much. I hope you enjoy! :D


AN: This is my first... true story. I haven't been on in awhile, and I was **APPALLED** at how bad it was. I felt it was my rightful duty to make things right. So I made this :D One sadface though: I won't use honorifics unless it is used to annoy Shizuku. ;)

Also, I don't write a lot. Therefore, my conversations will be awkward. I'm going to use the format of:

Person A:

"Hey. isn't today nice?" A asked. "I think it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL!"

Person B:

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing"

EX.

"Hey. isn't today nice?" A asked. "I think it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL!"

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing" b replied.

"Well, it's good you think so."

"I'm glad my opinion matters :)"

**WARNING: This fanfiction is intended for 18+ readers. If you don't qualify for this, please leave.**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT: I wish I owned Kämpfer, but I don't so deal with it. I will own any OC's I make, though :D**

* * *

It was a normal morning. Well, it was as normal as a kämpfer's morning can be. Last night had me pretty shaken up, but I hoped that the fight would let me clear myself from danger for a few days. Still, I was cautious as I left for high school as the female Natsuru. The day came with its usual harassment routine, but I pushed with all my might through it.

As I walked home through the rain, I noticed Shizuku walking... no, following me with a look of determination. Sure enough, she came inside with me upon my arrival home. I nonchalantly asked, "What's up?", but somehow I didn't expect gumdrops and ice cream.

"Nothing," she replied happily. "I thought that you'd be happier to see me. Is it a bad time?"

"N-no," I said, " this is perfect timing. I wanted some... company."

"What do you mean? Just someone to talk to, or do you mean... something more?" Shizuku said fading from a light to a very dark tone.

"I just want someone to talk to. I've never talked about this with anyone yet, but it isn't just my body changing. I have thoughts like a girl as well. I get emotional just like any other girl, and I have the desires as well. It feels strange, because I am a guy, but I really become a woman when I transform. The thing is, I want a man in my life while I'm in this form, but a woman in the other."

"I- I don't know what to say... I never thought of it that way. It must be hard on yourself.. having desires so conflicting." said Shizuku with an unprecedented level of compassion and sympathy. She then made her way onto my bed.

"I want you, Shizuku-chan, but I also want a man. What would you do, and what would you feel okay with me doing?"

"I- Well- Go ahead... I can't confine you to only one gender's desires. Do what comes naturally."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine" Shizuku said with great emotion. "I should leave.."

"No! Stay if you want to. I could turn into the normal Natsuru and we could talk."

"Well, if you insist"

Shizuku certainly had no intention of talking to me. She waited for my transformation to finish, and then surprise attacked me with a kiss. It was a short kiss, but then she returned for a longer, more passionate kiss. I felt a certain bulge, and blushed. The kiss ended, but not the scene. Shizuku started undressing in a slow manner, and made teasing poses in just a bra and panties. Then, she undressed completely. Me being the wimp that I am, half fainted. Shizuku was ready for action, and undressed my drooling self. We had stepped the relationship up; we had blissful sex. I was doing things that I won't repeat, but soon we were at our peek. "I feel it coming up. I'm going to cum!" I screamed. Shizuku surprised me, "Get down in there. Com in me! I love you! Do this for me!"

The rest of the details are too graphic for me to relay. Shizuku slept at my house that night, and as we got up we prepared for school. We didn't tell anyone yet, because I wanted to wait before telling anyone of out "step up." I now realized how serious this relationship with her was. I really loved her, she really loved me, and it would stay that way.

* * *

Whoo. The end of chapter one. I hope you liked it!

Yeah, I tried to give you something to progress the story of Kampfer without altering it that much. (I LOVE Kampfer: The Final Saga, but it altered it too much for me)

I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
